


Doctor, can you help fix me up?

by Coco0502



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Caretaking, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Little V, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: This ripperdoc lands himself in a sticky situation. Literally.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy and or want more

Viktor watched as V came back into consciousness, twitching lightly every now and again, 

“come on big boy. Almost there” Vik cooed, unstrapping him from the chair as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Viktor?” V whispered, adjusting to the new cyberwear viktor had installed in his upper arms and chest. 

Vik let out a sigh and put a hand on V’s, “when you get your bearings I think you should go check out the new tech yeah?” He suggested. 

Of course for now the real reason why was still in V’s pants.

Dripping down his thigh. 

“What the-“ V said looking down and seeing the actual reason for Viktor’s nervousness. 

He had came in his shorts and there was a stripe down to his outer thigh.

Continuing to slowly make its way to his calf.

His eyes widened while Viktor tilted his head, “hey you know it’s alr-“ 

but before he could finish, V rushed up and out of the chair and into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

“You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot V” he mumbled as he wiped himself and took off his boxers, shoving them in his shorts pocket. 

Letting out a shaky breath, V turned on the faucet and took some water in cupped hands, throwing it onto his face. 

Trying to hold back tears, he lightly slapped his cheeks and got himself together before turning to the door. 

“Fuck” he muttered before opening the door to Viktor who was cleaning the chair.

The chair. 

V had got some on the chair.

Before he noticed, V spun around and locked himself in again.

Viktor noticed the loud shut and turned that way, slowly making his way there.

“V?” He asked softly. 

“V... it’s alright, the sedative works differently for folks, I did some research myself and you’d be surprised the side affects it may ha-“

cut off again. 

“Vik. I came on your work chair, I came in my pants for fucks sake” V snapped. 

Vik took a minute to let him cool off. “You come out when your ready and I’ll have something for you to drink okay?” Vik said walking back to the table. 

The truth was, he was hard as a rock in his own pants. 

The sight of V panting and whimpering in his chair, thrusting up and twitching was a sight to see.

Who he was dreaming about was what Vik really wanted to know, but right now he wasn’t so sure V was willing to open up. 

20 minutes had gone by before V reluctantly walked back to the chair to see Vik waiting for him with some hot cocoa.

Marshmallows and whipped cream, his favorite in the wintertime when night city seemed colder than the damn arctic.

V sat down and took a deep breath before accepting the steaming cup, glancing at Viktor turning red.


	2. The truth always comes out. Sometimes in your pants

“I gave you some extra marshmallows. Your tech looks great” Vik said, taking a sip of his own drink. 

V scoffed and put his cup down after a small sip. 

“Vik. I... I’m sorry” V said, voice breaking. 

“I didn’t mean to” he continued, wiping his eye. 

Vik sighed and shook his head, “hey it’s alright I told you a lot of people react differently to these sedatives. At least you didn’t shit yourself” Vik said earning a chuckle from V.

“Yeah.” V trailed off, drinking his cocoa again. 

“All clean?” Vik asked tilting his head down to V’s shorts.

V blushed and nodded, 

“yeah. I uh. Guess I had a pretty intense dream” V admitted.

Vik didn’t tell him just how intense it was, he didn’t wanna make the air thick again. 

But soon or later, Viktor had to know who he was dreaming about. 

And he never lied,

but to get this out of V he knew he had to,

“I uh had an intense dream myself the other day, I can’t even remember who” he lied forcing a laugh,

“who was in your special dream?” He asked taking the mug to his lips again.

V hesitated, “...you” 

He knew it. 

He fucking knew it. 

And before they knew it, lips were on lips and Vik pulled V onto his lap, grinding and pulling V’s waist agains his, 

“such a dirty little boy. Makin a mess in the chair like that” Viktor said lowly in V’s ear, making him moan. 

“Such a dirty dirty boy” he muttered, smacking his ass hard. 

Vik yanked V’s face to meet his by grabbing his chin,

“are you a dirty little boy... huh?” Vik teased, 

“yes...yes I’m a dirty little boy” V whimpered feeling himself harden all over again. 

Viktor smirked, “gonna make you feel so good baby. Gonna make you feel so fuckin good”


	3. Be good for daddy

V just moaned lightly and looked up at the older man with doe eyes.

Wide and glossy. 

“Did you make a mess in daddy’s chair?” Viktor asked, mocking him. 

V turned bright red, he felt so.... Submissive.

Embarrassed and humiliated. 

But he liked it. 

“Uh.. I-“

Viktor cut him off this time, “yes or no. Use your words baby.”

He corrected, wiping his thumb across V’s lower lip. 

“Yes. Yes daddy. I’m so- I’m sorry” V apologized getting emotional again. 

“It’s alright baby. You had an accident and that’s okay. I’m gonna milk you nice and good so that doesn’t happen again anytime soon” Viktor said pushing his thumb into his mouth, smiling when V began to suck softly.

“Good boy” Viktor praised pushing down further making him gag a bit. 

Viktor pulled his thumb out and wiped the remaining spit on V’s face

“filthy” he whispered, V moaned. Viktor smiled helping him onto the chair and stepping back taking it in. 

“Touch yourself” Viktor said palming himself through his jeans.

V looked down and saw his throbbing cock leaking. 

He put a shaky hand around his member and began pumping slowly.

His eyes shut and he leaned back before Viktor sternly reminded him, he needed to pay attention to his dominant.

“Look at me pretty boy, don’t be shy. Look at daddy while you jerk off understand?” Viktor asked, grabbing his budge and squeezing it. 

V groaned at the sight and nodded,

“say yes” Viktor ordered.

“Y-yes daddy” V stuttered, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

He felt weak and it was getting increasingly harder to sit up straight. 

Viktor picked up on it and walked to him, taking him in his arms,

“can’t take it anymore can you? Can you, dirty boy?” Viktor teased again meeting V’s gaze. 

V whined and a tear dropped down his cheek, “daddy... I’m sorry” He mumbled making small whines, shaking his head and collapsed into his arms. “Shh shh baby boy it’s alright. I’m here. daddy’s gonna have to help you out huh?” Viktor asked, helping him get situated with V’s back against his chest.

Vik took V’s arms and crossed them behind his back,

“you sit nice and still while daddy milks your pretty cock” Viktor remarked, reaching down and brushing his fingers on V’s shaft causing him to shiver.


	4. Good job

“Such a pretty cock” Vik praised taking V’s cock and beginning to slowly pump him, holding him steady at the same time. 

V couldn’t even speak.

He was babbling at this point, drool running down his lip and dripping onto his chest.

Vik nearly came just from that, but this wasn’t about him. 

This was about making V feel special. 

“Daddy’s gonna make it all better okay?” He asked looking down at V who looked up at him lazily, 

“uh huh” V moaned. 

Vik grinned and began picking up his pace,

“filthy boy. Made a mess in the chair you couldn’t even hold in in” Vik taunted, slapping his cock lightly, making V jolt.

“Shh shh it’s alright” Vik cooed, continuing to jerk his thick cock. 

Before he could even say another word, warm cum came shooting up onto V’s chest as he groaned deeply.

“Gooood boy” Vik praised letting him ride out his high before pumping him once more,

“just a little more baby I know you got it in you. Cum for daddy one more time I know you can” Vik encouraged as V squirmed in his tight grip, jerking and writhing. 

“D- da- addy” V whined, thrusting up wildly.

Vik chuckled and kissed his forehead, moving extremely fast on his member.

“Messy boys gonna cum again yeah?” He whispered warning a frantic nod from V who was in pure ecstasy.

“Make a mess for daddy V. Cum all over yourself you filthy slut” Vik mocked, that being the last straw. 

More cum was up and all the way to Vs throat as he shook violently in Vik’s arms.

“Good job baby. Good boy” Vik said, uncrossing his arms and allowing him to move freely. 

A hand wrapped around Vik’s neck and V pulled him into a passionate kiss.

For a moment he couldn’t feel his entire face, 

“you did so good for me V” Vik complimented, kissing his forehead.

V just smiled and let the doctor clean him up, blushing at all his praise and fascination.

“Doc?” V asked looking at Vik admirably. 

“Yeah?” He responded, 

“Can I have another hot cocoa?” V asked embarrassed.

Vik smirked and put some more water on the boiler happily.


	5. Here’s Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is mean. But then he’s nice.

Johnny scoffed and watched as V pumped his cock slowly, water droplets on his face and neck as the stream from the shower hit his chest. 

“God your small” he snarled making V bolt up and cover himself, 

“What the fuck?!” He nearly yelled, noticing the older man standing behind him, up against the wall staring him down. 

“What the fuck Johnny?” He asked again, more quietly this time, but firm. 

Johnny smirked, “I got bored so I went for a smoke, came back and heard some... interesting sounds coming from the bathroom.” 

Johnny explained watching the water drip down off V’s chin,

“had to make sure everything was okay, I was right. Just you jerkin your tiny dick off” Johnny finished, glancing down to V’s hands which were covering his privates. 

V felt embarrassed, he knew he wasn’t that big...but he wasn’t small..... was he? 

“I- I’m not small” V argued back, immediately regretting his words when his voice cracked suddenly.

Johnny chuckled, “really? Show me then, take your hands away and let me see” Johnny responded stepping closer making V blush, 

“I thought you already saw it and made your decision” V complained furrowing his brows. 

“I wanna see again, maybe I miscalculated, show me” Johnny bargained. 

V shook his head and groaned, scooting to where the water wasn’t hitting, jus- just for a second” he said, 

allowing for Johnny to come up close to him, towering above him, then kneeling down to meet his face.

“Show. Me. Show daddy your cock” Silverhand demanded losing patience. 

“I promise I won’t laugh.” He said smirking again. V gulped at the new nickname and widened his eyes, quickly taking his hands away, 

“ther-“ but before he finished and was able to cover himself back up, 

Johnny grabbed his hands and yanked them above his head, holding them up as he continued to observe his member. 

V was flustered and trying to leave his grasp before Johnny tightened his grip even further making V let out a small whimper.

“Guess I was wrong. You aren’t small. Your tiny” Johnny spat, grinning at V’s pulsing cock. 

“I’m not!” V yelled back fiercely. 

Johnny was taken aback and continued to hold him steady, coming close to his ear, 

“baby boy has a baby cock” he whispered, licking up a stripe. 

V gasped and tried to push him off again, “I- I’m not small I... I” 

V attempted to defend himself but couldn’t continue without his voice breaking. 

He choked back tears and shut his eyes tight, “Fuck y-you” he said before Johnny’s face changed to a soft expression. 

He still held his hands up but lightened his grip. 

“I know I’m not the biggest but.... I’m not small” he said looking up at Johnny with a serious face. 

“No your not small” Johnny said softly, making V’s expression lighten,

“your tiny” Johnny muttered holding back a laugh. V took all his strength, 

“Fuck..YOU” and pushed Johnny all the way to the end of the room screaming at the top of his lungs before letting out an awful cry. 

Johnny got his bearings and regretted his last sentence. He didn’t think he was gonna blow up like that. 

V was sensitive, but he didn’t think he would break down just from that.

He sighed and walked back over to V who was curled up and crying hard into his hands as the water ran down on him. 

“V, I didn’t mean that I was just fuckin with you” Johnny said stepping into the water and getting on his knees, 

“I’m sorry. Come here” he said holding out his arms, V hiccuped and shook his head,

“n- n- no no-“ he was hysterical and Johnny felt his stomach drop. 

He came up behind him and embraced him from behind, “Hey shh shh I’m sorry. I’m sorry baby boy I didn’t mean that” 

he said attempting to calm him, feeling him shake around him. 

Johnny sighed and rubbed V’s arm kissing his temple, “baby I’m sorry. Im sorry I didn’t mean it. I promise. Daddy’s sorry” he said as V let him wrap around him. 

“P- pro- promise- ise” he said hiccuping. 

Johnny moved his hands out of his face and turned him around, maneuvering V onto his lap, 

“I promise baby. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you” Johnny said holding him against his chest rocking him slowly, 

“I’m sorry baby” he apologized over and over as V slowly calmed down over the next hour until he was resting on Johnny’s shoulder and the water had gotten cold. 

“I love you baby” Johnny whispered kissing his neck.

“I love you too daddy” V replied, melting into his arms.


	6. Noodles and poodles

“Alright you call me in about 45 let me know how the tech is feeling then” Viktor said over the phone as V fiddled through his wallet trying to get a gift card he’d received for his birthday.

~20$~ for SoSushiMe. 

“Yeah I’ll call ya then” V stammered as he struggled gripping the card.

He let Vik hang up and finally managed to get the card out, walking up and ordering for himself,

“Good evening what can I get for you sir?” The cook asked, bright purple cyberwear catching V’s eye.

“I’ll take a salmon surplus roll and some unagi to start with. Spicy Mayo as well please” he said smiling softly. 

The chef nodded and rung him up accepting the gift card, 

“Enjoy the grub, love novio, that’s sweet” he said lightly blushing.

V shook his head, “my buddy, he likes to joke around” V responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

Walking back to the table, Johnny came into his view, sitting on the other side of the fancy booth he was going to seat himself in. 

“Guy had some pretty cool tech on him” Johnny said, lighting a cigarette. 

V mumbled and sat down, “I wouldn’t have chosen purple but personal preference I guess” V replied.

He took out the coloring page of the menu book that was on the table and grabbed the crayons out of the napkin holder,

“Pinku no iruka” V read aloud scanning the page. 

“A pink dolphin huh? Interesting” Johnny remarked taking a drag and moving his glasses to the top of his head. 

V began coloring in the dolphin and Johnny leaned in and watched him closely,

“that’s a very pretty color V” he said making him blush. “Thank you I picked it out myself” he teased back. 

V didn’t want to admit it, but when Johnny talked to him like a little boy he loved it. 

Something inside him felt warm and safe when he spoke to him like that.

“Are you gonna color the starfish too?” Johnny asked, seemingly reading his mind.

“Yeah I’m gonna do blue and the octopus purple and green” 

V said trying to play it cool even though he was very exited to color and show it off to Johnny.

A few minutes had passed before Johnny’s food arrived and V got a chance to look at it.

Ramen and edemamme, with a side of crab tempura. 

“Ramen?!” V said aloud, secretly wishing he had gotten it instead of what he ordered.

Johnny chuckled and picked up his chopsticks, gathering a decent amount of noodles and held it to his mouth blowing gently,

“here pretty boy, you can take a few bites until the rest gets here, how does that sound?” He asked watching V’s eyes light up. 

“Oh yeah! Thanks” he said before chomping down on the noodles and slurping them up, allowing Johnny to wipe his lip with a napkin. 

“Mmm so good” V said humming to himself. Johnny smirked,

“did you get any vegetables V?” He asked, blowing on another chunk of noodles.

V stared at him squinted, 

“vegetables are for wimps” he snorted, going in to bite the ramen but Johnny pulled it away, 

“eat a piece now or no more ramen.” He instructed, glancing to the beans next to him.

V rolled his eyes, “fine” he said picking up one and popping it in his mouth chewing obnoxiously. 

Johnny sighed and let him have one more bite before V’s food came.


	7. Trouble comes a knockin

A text from V’s phone alerted both of the men as they were talking, 

“oh it’s Vik,” V said holding the phone up to read the message, 

~Make sure to stay somewhere secluded, the chip is at risk of being messed with since it’s very new and fragile~ it read. 

V looked around the restaurant. 

It was almost empty so he ignored the idea of anything going wrong.

“Everything okay?” Johnny asked watching V nod in response,

“yes just him asking when I am gonna meet him for that coffee I owe him” he said forcing a chuckle. 

(Why did I lie?) he thought to himself. 

He didn’t tell Johnny about the chip but why? 

Why would he need to though?

It wasn’t important or anything just a standard update and upgrade. 

He pushed his thoughts aside and continued to eat. 

When v was almost halfway through his unagi, his head began to throb, 

Johnny soon taking note of this after V had put a hand to his head wincing. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked as V continued to shake his head and rub his temple,

“I- my new chip Vik installed is giving me a headache, I’m fine” V assured Johnny who watched him closely as he regained his composure. 

“You got a chip? Just before you came?” Johnny asked, 

very experienced with the procedure of course he had about a dozen installed in the past years.

V shrugged, “I didn’t think it was important I don’t know. I’m sorry” he said looking at Johnny, apologetic. 

Johnny let out a sigh, “you know what they say about being in public with a brand new chip. Why don’t we take the rest to go huh?” He suggested grabbing V’s hand and squeezing it lightly. V shook his head,

“no no it’s fine really” V replied. 

Johnny was just as confused as he was worried, Most certainly wasn’t pleased, “V, I don’t want you out here when your chip is still adjusting. Why don’t we go home, eat in bed watch a movie. I can make you strawberry milk. My baby loves that” he bargained.

V smiled and gave in, “okay fine..I’m gonna use the restroom, can you box everything and we can go?” He asked to which Johnny nodded, 

“of course my love” he whispered. 

“One more bite before I go” V said as he grabbed a piece of his roll,

But just as he was about to take a bite, he felt a big pang in his head, causing him to drop his chopsticks and smack his hand to the area of concern.

“Ow!” He winced again this time Johnny got up and came to his side, 

“hey, hey look at me” Johnny said to V kneeling down and scanning him.

“My head...” V couldn’t finish as he began to slur his words.

“V? Listen to me baby can you look at me? Look at daddy” he said getting up and grabbing his face leaning in,

his pupils were blown wide and he was murmuring incoherently.

“Shit...” Johnny cursed, rubbing V’s arm, holding him against his chest. 

“Alright we’re gonna get you outta here” Johnny assured, calling a server over, 

She seemed worried about V and pointed to him tilting her head, “your friend is he okay?” She asked. 

“oh he’s fine, just a bit too much to drink” Johnny lied, just trying to get the fuck out of the restaurant with his baby safely.

“keep the change, have the rest sent to this address please ” he said nicely before leaving a generous amount of money on the table. 

The waitress thanked him left the two, tending to a different table.

“You think you can walk for me?” He asked V who simply nodded. 

“Okay you can hear me then. Let’s try and get you up” Johnny said half relived and helped V into his feet. 

Wobbly, V leant on his arm for support, Johnny managed to get him to the car and buckled him in. 

Grabbing V’s phone, he scrolled through the contact list until he found Viktor’s name.

“V? How’s the tech feeling?” He asked before Johnny spoke up, 

“hey it’s Johnny, V came to lunch to see me and didn’t mention he’d just came from getting something installed... somethings wrong I’m gonna bring him in, make sure the virus blocker walls up I think his chip is being fucked with” he said.

“Dammit. Alright I’ll see you soon” he said before hanging up.

Johnny glanced V’s way and put a hand on his thigh, rubbing gently,

“it’s gonna be okay baby”


	8. Doctors duties

When Johnny rolled up to the Ripperdoc’s shop, Viktor was waiting outside with a wheelchair.

Johnny unbuckled V who was now drooling and could barley speak. 

“It’s alright we’re gonna check you out” Johnny whispered kissing V’s head before picking him up and placing him into the chair wheeling him in. 

Vik pressed a few buttons and these walls came up which were specially fixed with high tech to keep any signals from in. 

Basically made to keep anyone from hacking into shit while Vik is working on clients.

Johnny got V situated on the chair and cleaned his chin with a napkin, 

“what the fuck is wrong with the chip?” He asked raising his voice. 

“I told him specifically not to go into a crowded area or any public area for that matter, since the chip is new and is vulnerable” he explained, pulling up his chair and turning a special light on. 

V was leaned back and visibly upset.

“We’re gonna have to knock him out, somethings real wrong here” Vik said before looking to Johnny who was fixated on V.

“It’s safe and everything?” He asked, voice clouded with worry. 

Vik nodded and pulled out a device and prepared it to go inside of V’s arm. 

Johnny put a hand on V’s cheek, “it’s gonna be okay I promise” before Vik pushed the button. 

Within seconds V was out cold and Vik was able to begin looking inside the chip and fiddle with the area. 

“The chips definitely been hacked. I don’t see any fatal damage here. Some neuroleptic wear in here. I think they intended it to be a tranquilizer of some sort” Vik said, continuing to search around,

the whole picture on the screen for Johnny to observe. “Why? What’s the motive here?” Johnny asked fidgeting with his hands, 

“not sure. Could be to make it easier to attack him if that was the purpose, I’m seeing wear in here used in victims of sexual assault. Viarapin. It’s a heavy sedative, sopofrics, jeez they were really trying to knock him out. Shit I didn’t even have to prick him” he explained.

Johnny grew furious, “But why?!” He asked louder, 

“Johnny I don’t know I just said maybe they were planning an attack... assault or robbery I don’t know. What I do know is I can take some of the virus bits out, the rest will fade within the next few hours. He should be fine by tomorrow afternoon. He’s gonna be okay” he assured, calming Johnny’s nerves.

“Okay but... who did this? And why? I need to know. I need to find them. You said you recognized some of the software?” Johnny asked, grabbing V’s free hand and holding it. 

“That wear could be used by anyone. Though it’s quite expensive. Buddies a DEA, says it costs up to 4 thousand per use” Vik said, disgusted. 

Johnny shook his head, “so it’s pricey, but anyone could have smuggled it or paid for it. Shit..” he cursed. 

Vik continued to search for any clues but nothing was coming up. 

Johnny glanced to V and then to the screen, 

“what was the motive? Why V? Did they know I was with him? We’re they planning to attack the both of us... or just him?” Johnny thought aloud pacing back and fourth.

“Johnny... would you mind picking him up some painkillers from misty, I just ran out this morning.” Vik asked.

Johnny walked to his side, “what’s it called?” He asked a tinge of frustration in his voice. 

“It’s just like the old medicine from back in day, like a very new version of that Advil stuff” Vik explained, focusing on the wires in V.

“Why is is special? Why can’t I get it over the counter?” Johnny continued, beginning to push Vik’s buttons, 

“just go fuckin get it John” Vik barked.

Johnny sighed and agreed, making his way outside and into the car.


	9. Errands

Once Johnny did return with the medication V needed, he was being lectured by Vik about the importance of listening to a doctors advice and instructions.

Johnny rolled his eyes and walked up to V, half awake and nodded to every one of Viks sentences, smiling softly when he saw Johnny. 

“Good morning” he said sarcastically to his little who was attempting to keep his eyes open.

“Good your back, I was just telling him how crucial it is to stay out of public spaces when new software in installed” Vik explained, as Johnny handed him the medication. 

“Misty only had the liquid version, said the pills were completely gone” Johnny said frowning. 

He knew V hated medicine in liquid form. He was just a baby, he needed extra special care and comfort when it came to things like this.

Johnny had a plan, “I think I’m gonna take him home after you measure out what he needs, if that’s alright with you” he said rubbing V’s arm.

V was dozing off again, clearly he hadn’t heard the new info because if he had, he would be throwing a tantrum.

“That’s fine, just make sure he’s getting tons of water, he’ll need it. Plenty of rest and update me every hour or so, I know it’s a pain but as his doc I gotta know these things. If he does have any issues I’m sure we can work them out over the phone, if not I’ll be happy to come over. Don’t want the boy being dragged by wheelchair again.” Vik disclosed. 

Johnny sighed, “yeah that’s fine. Thank you Vik.. I don’t know who else I would go to” Johnny said giving a smile.

Vik nodded and got the doses into different tubes for Johnny, packing them up and hanging the bag to him.

He walked them out and helped V into the car waving them goodbye,

“every hour!” He yelled as they pulled out.


	10. The bearer of bad news

Johnny pulled the car into the lot and carried V into their apartment, picking up the sushi that was left in the cooler next to the door. 

( like a mailbox cooler, anyone who wants to send them something that needs to be kept cold, it’s like a mailbox. But a cooler).

V was better, he could indeed walk, semi talk, but his head was pounding.

He constantly put a hand to it and made small whines and cries.

He needed to be given the medicine.

Of which he would just now be finding out about.

Johnny needed to do this carefully, he was fragile and didn’t want to upset him now. 

“Alright little one let’s get you in a nice bath huh? Then we can finish our lunch and daddy can make you some strawberry milk and get something on the television” Johnny said, guiding V to the bathroom. 

V simply nodded and hummed a little. “Let’s get these clothes off yeah?” Johnny said tugging on the bottom on V’s shirt. 

V allowed him to fully undress him and he waited patiently as Johnny ran the water waiting for it to get warm. 

The water soon became hot enough to V’s liking and he was brought into the water with a strong hand from Johnny. 

“Would you like vanilla or coconut body wash?” Johnny asked, reviving the V’s favorite purple sponge and wetting it.

“Mm both” V mumbled smugly.

Johnny shook his head, “okay just this one time sweetie. Just because you not feeling to well okay?” Johnny reminded, letting him know he can’t always get both.

V nodded and let the older man begin washing him. 

Eventually once Johnny began shampooing him, V made a rather unusual noise. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Johnny asked, getting a look at V’s face, which was scrunched up and in a scowl. 

“Baby what’s the matter?” Johnny asked again, slowly massaging the shampoo in.

“I hungy..” V mumbled. 

Johnny smiled, “Okay baby, daddy will make you some protein when we get all clean”. 

Johnny told him grabbing the detachable nozzle and turning it on, brining it to his head and running some water on his lower neck first. 

“I want eggies daddy and starberry milk” V continued, going on about how we wanted them shaped and cooked. 

Johnny tsked, “ah ah, let daddy rinse you off first” he corrected, earning a grumpy sigh from V.

Once he was completely clean, V picked out his tiger stripe pajamas and let Johnny make him his strawberry milk and an omelette. 

Only yellow peppers, just how V liked. 

A small whimper followed by a curse, came out of V’s mouth as he placed his hand on his head once again, 

Johnny had to get the medicine now.

And he knew since V would be distraught, he put Harry Potter which would ease the blow. 

“Daddy’s gotta go get something okay? Can my big boy stay here and wait?” He asked V, who nodded and took a sip of his pink colored drink. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Vik, ~ gonna give the medicine now. He’s just been showered he’s more alert now so it might be more of a challenge than I thought.~ 

He returned with one of the doses, already filled in a baby squeeze tube.

V saw it as soon as he came back and tensed up, “what’s that?” He asked, looking down to the red liquid. 

Johnny smiled softly, “it’s your medicine sweetheart” Johnny responded, inching closer. 

V leaped back and threw his milk aside.

Thank god he put that in a sippy cup, the whole blanket would have been soaked by now.

“V... I know this isn’t desirable. But daddy could not find any solid form. It has to be the liquid okay?” He whispered, careful not to make any sudden movements. 

“N- no. You didn’t look hard enough” V said, eyes darting to the bathroom, Johnny knew his escape routes.

He wouldn’t let him get away without getting his medicine. 

No matter what.


	11. A struggle

“Baby... don’t be a naughty boy now. Sit down and let daddy feed you” Johnny said and not to his surprise, V, jolted up and attempted to slide under Johnny’s arm, before being yanked up and throw onto the bed, 

“No daddy!” V yelped, Johnny keeping him steady, 

“V I need you to relax. You need this more than anything it’s for your own good” Johnny tried to explain, but all he got in return was thrashing and cursing. 

He felt his stomach drop when tears began to fall from V’s eyes,

“please I promise I don’t need them I don’t!” He pleaded. 

Johnny was much more strong and it wasn’t hard for him to overpower the boy,

“V, stop” Johnny said firmly, attempting to keep him still, raising the baby syringe. 

V was mortified, “No! I don’t need it!” HE fought, digging his nails into Johnny’s arm,

“hey! We don’t hurt daddy” Johnny said, disappointed.

V sobbed, “I’m sorry daddy please don’t” he replied, struggling wildly in Johnny’s arms. 

“Baby you have to take it. There’s no other way” Johnny said closing his eyes and letting out a short sigh, 

“I’m sorry V” he said before maneuvering him in his arms and injecting a light sedative into his neck, 

this would semi paralyze him in a way. V’s words became slurs again and he instantly relaxed in Johnny’s arms, 

“good boy. Here we go” he said before holding up the medicine and releasing it all into V’s mouth, 

making sure he swallowed it all and took everything. 

Johnny really didn’t want it to come to this but he had no other choice,

“I know baby it’s okay” Johnny said as incoherent whines and muffles came from V’s mouth. 

Once all the medicine was gone, Johnny cleaned V’s mouth and held him to his chest and rocked him,

“good boy, good boy, did so good for daddy” Johnny cooed until he fell asleep. 

When he woke up, there would be hell to pay.


	12. Babysitter

About an hour later, V was fast asleep as his favorite movie played on the screen, Johnny watching him closely.

A small chime came from his phone, 

~call me~ it was Vik. 

“Oh shit I forgot about that” Johnny cursed to himself. 

He called the ripper doc and waited for him to answer. 

Soon enough Viktor’s face appeared on the screen, 

“Johnny. I may have found the origin of our hacker’s malware.” Vik said over the video chat. 

Johnny’s eyes widened and he got up carefully, not to wake up his baby boy, stepping into the bathroom, watching V from afar. 

“Where did it come from?” Johnny asked, eager to find out who the fuck was messing with his precious boy. 

“Purchased from Kenji Haruna. Works for maelstrom” Vik said, typing on his computer simultaneously. 

“That fuck. I’ll fucking kill him. I’ll slaughter him. What was he planning to do?” Johnny asked, glancing back to V, making sure he was still asleep.

With confirmation of him sleeping, he turned back to the screen, 

“Johnny I already told you I don’t know. I haven’t been able to find anything new other than the hacker” Vik responded. 

Johnny took a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose, 

“Johnny listen I wouldn’t recommend heading out unt-“ Vik tried to warn, but Johnny cut him off,

“come over. Now. Come over, your gonna keep an eye on him while I go and find the fucker.” Johnny spat before hanging up the phone. 

Vik scoffed, “guess I don’t have a choice” he said before getting up and getting his things, heading to V’s apartment.

Before Viktor even parked his car, Johnny was upstairs trying to calm a very unhappy V. 

“Why would you do that?” V screamed, hands in fists at his side. 

“I can taste it! I can fucking taste it!” He continued yelling as loud as he could. 

He wanted to make a scene. 

He wanted the neighbors to complain so Johnny could feel as guilty as possible.

He was so riled up he didn’t even consider maybe it was because the doctor insisted on it.

Johnny sighed and let him get it out, “I’m sorry baby. Daddy’s sorry” Johnny tried apologizing holding out an open hand that was quickly swatted away by V. 

“Stop! I hate you! I hate you!” V yelled, he could taste the bitterness in his mouth and it made him gag, 

“sweetheart...” Johnny whispered, seeing him dry heave, “baby let daddy give you some milk huh?” Johnny tried but V was still very much angry. 

He shook his head, with a hand to his mouth and stomped to the kitchen, taking some of his Batman gogurt out. 

Fiddling with the top, he managed to squeeze the whole thing open, splattering it onto his face, chest and his favorite pajama shirt. 

Johnny breathed out, “ho-“ but it was interrupted by an awful wail, coming from V’s mouth. 

“Look what you made me do!” V screamed, Johnny feeling worse than ever.

“My shirt...” V sobbed, banging the fridge, making Johnny cringe. 

“No no!” V yelled, putting his hands to his head. 

He just made his way to the kitchen and opened his arms for V to run in. 

Which he of course did, he always does, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry daddy!” V cried into his shoulder, feeling Johnny rub circles on his back. 

His rings rubbing together making that click sound V liked. 

“Oh baby it’s okay” Johnny cooed, before hearing Vik knock on the door, 

“everything alright?” He asked from outside. 

Johnny kissed V’s forehead and took his hand leading him to the door to greet Vik, 

“hey. Just made a bit of a mess is all” Johnny explained, while V sniffled, holding his arm. 

“Baby we say hi to guests” Johnny whispered, patting V’s back.

V sheepishly looked up without even opening his eyes, “hi Viktor” he mumbled. 

Victor made an endearing face, “hi V” he said like he was talking to a child.

V needed that right now since he was so wound up

Vik nodded and walked in, 

“someone make a mess?” The doctor asked looking to V, who’s face was now in Johnny’s chest.

“I had to give him his first dose before you called and administered a small sedative beforehand. I should have told him” Johnny told Vik who simply nodded,

“the second is smaller so-“ V’s head bolted up,

“SECOND?” Both men looked at each other and internally cursed.

“V why don’t we get you changed and cleaned up, I’ll fix this while Johnny can get you into something new.” Viktor told them, picking up some paper towels. 

Johnny nodded and led a grumpy, mumbling V to the bedroom. 

“Daddy I no want more” V whined, lifting his arms for Johnny. 

“Sweetheart, daddy has to go to a meeting so why don’t we take it in a few minutes before I go?” Johnny questioned, removing his shirt and grabbing a new one. 

“Your leaving?” V asked softly. 

Johnny smiled, “yes love, but I’ll be back by tonight and Vik is here to keep you company, you can show him your coloring book, I know he would love that” Johnny spoke, getting a wipe and cleaning his face. 

V pouted, “I want to come” he said bluntly. 

Johnny chuckled, “no baby this meeting is for big boys and your not big yet. Your my little baby, isn’t that right?” Johnny said condescendingly.

V scoffed, “I was a big boy when I got my tech in, and when we went to lunch... kinda” V argued, as Johnny ran his fingers through his soft hair.

“No honey. Your my baby boy and you need to stay here and be safe with Viktor okay? Can you be good for me?” Johnny asked, lifting V’s chin up so there eyes could meet.

V frowned and nodded earning a kiss from his daddy.


	13. Pooh bear

“Just a little bit baby, that’s all and then we can be done, you can take a regular pill after this one okay?” Johnny told V, who was sitting on his lap,

Vik putting on Winnie the Pooh.

V looked up at Johnny who held the liquid in the feeding syringe and made a pout, 

“promise?” He asked, Johnny giving a sweet smile back,

“yes baby I promise.” Johnny replied watching V’s expression lighten up.

“Okay...” V said before opening his mouth and letting Johnny hold the tube to his mouth, closing his eyes, 

“okay sweetie daddy’s gonna push it in alright?” Johnny said, putting his thumb on the top. 

V just sat there waiting and before he knew it, cold liquid medicine was on his tongue and Johnny helped him close his mouth. 

V immediately regretted this becuase he tasted it right away and tried to open it back up to spit it out. 

Johnny held a hand over his mouth quickly, “no baby” he said as V shifted around making Johnny hold him steady. 

V whined against Johnny’s hand, 

“swallow for me. Be a good boy, swallow for dada” he said. 

V groaned and attempted to swallow before gagging and shaking his head. 

“Baby you have to take it. It’s alright, I’m here to help you” Johnny cooed as V tried for a second time. 

He swallowed most of it before gagging the rest up onto Johnny’s hand.

When he took his hand off it was semi covered in the medicine and he let out a sigh as V made an awful disgusted face.

“Here, here baby” Johnny said grabbing the bottle of strawberry milk.

V wrapped his lips around the top and sucked eagerly trying to get as much as he could, 

“I know baby, good boy. You did good” Johnny praised, rubbing V’s lower back.

V hummed around the bottle and continued drinking until he felt satisfied, pulling away and looking at Johnny with swollen lips and glossy eyes.

Johnny swooned and kissed him a few times before cleaning the rest up. 

“Alright I shouldn’t be more than a few hours” Johnny said getting up and getting his work bag that really included a gun, a few different knives, a taser and other equipment he might need on this outing. 

V was too innocent for Johnny to let him know what was really going on.

Viktor got a blanket and placed it over V, “here we go” he said before sitting next to him and giving him a warm look. 

“Thank you” V said, wrapping himself tight in the blanket and snuggling up next to Vik, who wrapped an arm around him. 

Johnny smirked, “okay he shouldn’t be too stingy with dinner but if he doesn’t like anything here your free to order him what he wants since he’s been so good today” Johnny explained, putting on his jacket and walking to V. 

“Daddy’s gonna miss you” he said before pecking him once on the lips. 

V blushed, “I miss daddy too.” He said making him and Vik chuckle.

He walked out and made his way to the car, setting up a computer and other tech to locate hacker Kenji. 

Viktor was more than happy to listen to V comment on every little thing from Pooh’s tummy rumbling to Rabbit’s sour attitude. 

“You can never tell with bees” V said along with the movie. 

“Your a smart one, aren’t you?” Vik praised, earning a smug nod from V. “Yes I am” V replied grinning.


	14. Hide and seek

“Alright you little shit, where are you?” Johnny muttered to himself typing information into the computer on his dashboard. 

“Kenji Haruna, works for maelstrom... where can I find you?”

He continued, using his free hand to dial up Welles, “Silverhand?” 

Jackie spoke over the phone, voice groggy. 

Probably just woke up. 

“Yeah, I got someone I need you to locate, and fast, within the hour if you can” Johnny told him, putting the car in start. 

“Shit... who are we looking for?” Jackie asked and before he could say anything else,

“I’ll be there in ten minutes with some information, see you soon” Johnny responded before hanging up and driving off. 

Jackie scoffed and shook his head, “asshole”. 

Jackie stood outside his garage and let Johnny drive in, closing the door and bringing him inside,

“Kenji Haruna, ring any bells?” Johnny said as he sat down beside Jackie who thought for a moment before taking out his phone, 

“let me check if I got him in the contacts, what did he do?” Jackie asked, scrolling through names on the screen. 

“Tried to fuck with V’s new chip. Bastard was planning to do something, a bunch of weird tech in there” Johnny explained, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. 

“I’m not seeing anything, who’s he working for?” Jackie questioned, continuing to look, 

“Maelstrom.” Johnny answered, taking a drag. 

Jackie sighed, “shit. That might take a while bu” 

Johnny interrupted him putting a hand down on the table, making it shake.

“I don’t have a while, I need him by tonight. I promised V I’d be back by then. Besides, I don’t want this asshole alive for much longer” Johnny barked, 

“I’m sorry jack... He was fucked. You should have seen him” Johnny apologized. 

Jackie nodded, “don’t worry about it. I trust you, gimme some time and I’ll make a few calls, why don’t you lay down, you look like shit” he said before putting a hand on his shoulder.

Johnny breathed out and smiled softly,

“thank you” he said sincerely, putting out his cigarette before getting on his mattress and placing his hands behind his head, letting out a long sigh. 

“Johnny... Johnny” Welles said as the older man came back into consciousness.

“Shit, how long was I out?” Johnny asked, getting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Just two hours, I have a lead” Jackie told him, showing him the screen that had an address on it. 

“This solid?” Johnny inquiried, turning to Jackie. 

“Best we’ve got, now go pick out a gun we leave in ten” Jackie said getting up and grabbing his jacket. 

“We?” Johnny asked tilting his head. 

“Fuck with V, you fuck with Jackie too.” He said making Johnny smirk. 

“Brilliant” Johnny grinned.


	15. Hell house

“You wanna tell me why we’re parked outside this place?” Johnny asked peering outside the window at the run down looking apartment building. 

“This is what the locals call, casa del infierno” Jackie said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Johnny let out a short sigh, “hell house huh? Why do they call it that?” He asked, accepting a second cigarette from Welles. 

“Apparently the AC is shit and only the lowest floor has cool air. The higher you go, the hotter it gets. And our Kenji is on floor 6” Jackie explained. 

“The top floor?” Johnny questioned, puzzled as to why he could possibly stand the heat. 

“Probably has some tech that keeps it cool or something, makes sure no one else has it other than the bottom floor. So in between its burnin” Jackie continued. 

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, “what the fuck... “ 

he zoned out, looking at the entrance guarded by a woman with bright yellow hair in a ponytail. 

“Irene. I used to work with her back in high school at a fried chicken joint, she’ll let you in as long as I’m with ya. We should probably buy a room for the night” Jackie offered. 

“Shit...” Johnny cursed. 

He promised V he would be home that within a few hours.

Now the plan was they were staying the night?

Of course Vik won’t mind but V?

He’ll throw a tantrum the size of Texas. 

“We wait until about 1 or 2 am, that’s when we’ll move up, assuming each floor is guarded we’ll have to take turns taking out each one on each floor. I’ll do the first three, you’ll do the last” Jackie ranted, 

Johnny just nodding along the whole time. 

He was brilliant. 

He figured all this out while he was asleep for just an hour? 

“Jack... I need to call V” Johnny sighed, earning a concerned expression from his partner. 

“Please don’t tell me you promised anything” Jackie whispered. 

Johnny just looked at him for a few moments until he leaned back, 

“do you want me to leave while you call?” Jackie asked, earning a nod from Johnny.

“Please. He won’t like the news and the last thing I need is him having a meltdown with you in the car” silverhand said.

Jackie patted his back, “it’s going to be alright , just let me know when your ready to head in.” Jackie assured him. 

Johnny smiled softly and Jackie exited the vehicle, leaving Johnny alone, 

picking up his phone and bracing himself


	16. Apologizing

“You promised me... you promised daddy” V whimpered on the other end of the phone as Vik rubbed his back.

“I’m aware but daddy needs to find the bad guy. This is very important and while I do agree, I broke my promise and I apologize, I need to find this man” Johnny spoke, making sure to keep his tone straight. 

If he gave in and sounded upset, V would spiral, so this way he would understand and be more sympathetic to the circumstances. 

A minute or so passed before V’s voice came through, 

“when will you be back?” He asked, as Vik sat beside him. 

“I should be back by tomorrow afternoon or night, Vik is there with you and he will protect you and keep you safe. I’ll be back before you know it” Johnny said quietly. 

V sighed and became serious for a moment, “I understand, I accept your apology” he said sniffling. 

Johnny smiled and said goodbye to him, asking for Vik afterwards. 

“What’s up silverhand?” He asked, he sounded tired already.

V sure could be a handful. 

“I’m with Jackie now and we’re heading into the apartment he’s in, we should be back by tomorrow night, I’ll send some info about his bedtime and his favorite snacks etc, Don’t be afraid to be firm with him, he’s a brat at night” Johnny said smirking. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control. Go get that fucker” Vik said in response. 

“That’s a bad word” V said in the background making Johnny smile. 

His sweet baby. 

He would be home again soon.

They said goodbye to one another and Johnny joined Jackie outside the car. 

“Everything went well?” Jackie asked looking to Johnny who nodded in response. 

“Yeah all good, so are you ready?” Johnny replied, putting his glasses on. 

Jackie grinned, “always”


	17. Move in

“This isn’t what I was expecting..” Johnny said, taking in the unattractive building before them.

Jackie laughed, “shitholes usually live in shitholes, come on” he said patting Johnny’s shoulder.

He followed him to the lady and she saw Jackie, smiling and bowing to him.

“Long time Welles” she said, reaching and unlocking the door opening it for them. 

A blast of cold air hit Johnny and Jackie waking them up instantly.

“Jesus” Johnny muttered, walking forward into the building, 

it looked nicer on the inside than it did out. 

Blue lighting and decor, it smelled of cologne and alcohol. 

“Just follow me” Jackie whispered walking up to the counter. 

“Room for two. This floor” Jackie said bluntly, placing a shit tone of eddies on the table before the man running the counter.

“Very well, your in room 5” the man said passing a key to him.

Shit that was fast Johnny thought to himself following him to the room. 

“Stay quiet until I say” Jackie muttered opening the door and closing it behind them. 

He scanned around and turned to Johnny smiling, “no auditory devices Johnny this is pretty good” he said, sitting down on the lavish sofa in the middle of the room. 

“I’d expect nothing less for that price. Where did you get all that money?” He asked, slowly sitting on the chair across from him.

Jackie waved a hand in the air, “no matter, we need to figure out the building so we have some sort of plan for tonight. That’s what this is for” Jackie continued, pulling out a small peice of tech that looked like...

“shit is that a drone?” Johnny leaned forward.

Jackie nodded, fiddling with it and turning it on. 

“I’ll try and find a vent” Johnny said getting up and searching around the room.

Once a vent was spotted they placed the drone inside and started from floor two,

surveying each floor counting the guards and other potential threats. 

Floor 2, one guard, Floor three, 2, floor 3, 4 and 5 three guards.

Floor six had a three guards surrounding his room armed. 

Totaling 13 guards in all. 

“Shit. What are we gonna do for floor 6” Johnny questioned, rubbing his chin.

Jackie thought for a moment before sitting up,

“so we can take turns hypothetically. How about we do a floor each and on the sixth we can go in together?” He offered to which Johnny agreed,

“sounds great.” He acknowledged, folding his legs. 

Mister Kenji would be dead by the morning. 

Johnny grinned at the thought of his brains at the bottom of his boot, and they talked, ordering some snacks waiting for the clock to tick.


	18. One and done

It was 2:15 am and Johnny was holstering his gun while Jackie got his shoes on. 

“Alright, let’s head to the stairs and you wait at the top until I signal you to come up.” Jackie informed, opening The door letting him walk out. 

Johnny simply nodded and they went to the stairs quietly. A wave of heat hit Johnny in the face as they inclined stealthily.

“Fuck..” he cursed, looking to Jackie. “It only gets worse from here” the younger man said chuckling.

Silverhand shook his head and they moved forward. 

Johnny stayed behind and Jackie took care of floor two, soon receiving a text from Jackie, 

~come up to 3~. Floor three was a bit trickier....and hotter. The guards had better armor but he was able to pierce through it and finish them off silently. 

Floor 4 and 5 were cake, the heat was insane and finally they stood before the last stair looking at the letter 6 above the opening of the doorway.

“Ready?” Johnny asked, blowing some hair out of his sweaty face. 

Jackie smirked, “always” he confirmed and they both walked through the door. 

The cold air was a godsend for them as they tried not to pant from the cool relief. 

The guards seemed easy to take care of. 

Johnny hacked into the vending machine distracting one of them near the exit and killed him once he got close. 

The other two were easy headshots. 

And they were both were now in front of Kenji’s room. 

Johnny leaned in and put his ear to the door, hearing nothing but the tv.

Jackie gave him a look and Johnny shook his head, “nothing, let’s go” he whispered taking out a chip and placing it on the magnetic pad, opening the lock.

The door slid open and Jackie put a hand on his gun as they saw Kenji snoring on his bed.

“Your fucking kidding me...” Johnny scoffed, walking in the scent of liquor hitting his nose. 

Jackie made his way to the side of the bed and injected Kenji’s neck with a sedative, insuring he wouldn’t wake up while they tied him up. 

Once he was secured Jackie sat next to the younger man who was lighting a cigarette, 

“you want me to stick around?” He asked but Johnny declined,

“just wait outside and I’ll yell if I need you... thanks Jack.” He said, giving him a smile. 

Kenji woke up with a bloody nose and cigarette burns on his face and neck, 

“what?” He mumbled, coming back into consciousness. 

Johnny rolled his eyes and flicked the remainder of the cigarette into his face earning a short hiss, 

“your the fags boyfriend huh?” He mocked, trying to adjust his vision, it was quite blurry and he could make out Johnny’s glasses, he saw them at the sushi place that day when he walked in to meet him.

“Why V? You know him?” Johnny questioned sitting down on the bed next to him.

Kenji sighed, “I know he has some high tech on him, if you weren’t around I might have been able to snatch some of it off the fucker” he said before a punch was landed on his cheek. 

“Don’t call my boyfriend a fucker.” Johnny spat. Kenji grunted as his eyes blinked multiple times, 

“What kind of high tech do you need? Your filthy rich you can afford this room what else could you want?” Johnny asked sitting down next to the man looking at him with disgust. 

“His arm. Left. There’s a chip I want” Kenji muttered, blood dripping from his lip. 

Johnny squinted his eyes, “what’s the chip? What does it do? He questioned, taking his gun out and pressing the end to his temple, 

“why is it so inaccessible for you? To try and toy with V like that” Johnny spoke lowly. 

His anger was getting the best of him and soon he would pull the trigger.

He just needed to know why he chose V. 

“None of your business you queer fuck” Kenji spat at him. 

Another punch was thrown this time to the mans gut. Kenji coughed and gaged on the blood in his mouth before spitting some more out onto his chest. 

He weakly looked up at Johnny, “your a godamn fairy and I’ll make sure you get yours” Kenji mumbled. 

“WHY V?” Johnny yelled, Jackie peered his head in, but was met with Johnny’s hand up as a “Ive got this” signal. Kenji chuckled and groaned suddenly, “that chip doesn’t belong to him”. A rush of fear ran through Johnny’s body.. maybe V stole the chip? Maybe it was illegally installed, maybe he was given that chip on purpose? 

Johnny stood up and before he knew it, the trigger had been pulled and Kenji haruna’s brains were painted across the hotel rooms floor.

Jackie heard the silencer go off since he was near and darted inside.

“Christ Johnny...” he whispered walking towards the body.

Johnny took out another cigarette and lit it, throwing the match onto Kenji’s body.

“Let’s go I need to get back to V” he said walking past Jackie.

A sigh came from his mouth and he followed Johnny back to the room where they packed their things and left the hotel in secret. 

As they got into the car Jackie looked Johnny’s way briefly giving a small frown, “the chip. You don’t think he was serious do you?” He asked, his mind was racing now too. 

V had that chip forever. Even before he met Johnny. He never mentioned where he got it. Had he been hiding something this whole time. 

Now all Johnny had to do was go back home to his baby. 

They would deal with the chip later.


End file.
